Chloe Meets Beca's Unconventional Parents
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe meets Beca's parents, Alex and Piper and it's an interesting experience. Pitch Perfect/Orange Is the New Black. Thanks to fallingamongstthestars from tumblr for giving me the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe Meets Beca's Unconventional Parents**

Beca was bouncing her leg up and down as Chloe neared her neighborhood. Her girlfriend, Chloe was going to meet her parents for the first time in the two years they had been dating and Beca was ridiculously nervous about it.

Chloe glanced over at Beca and smiled. "You need to relax. This trip is going to be amazing. Next time, though, we're totally taking a plane. Driving through New York is already giving me a headache."

"Turn in here." Beca gestured to the huge driveway with two cars already parked in it. Chloe parked and turned off the ignition. As she tried to get out of the car, Beca stopped her. "My parents don't have filters so please don't take offense to anything they say."

Chloe smiled. "I won't. Stop worrying so much."

"Wait here," Beca ordered. "Let me just go in and see what they're doing."

"Beca," Chloe sighed. She knew Beca didn't even want her to meet her parents but she had bugged her about it until she had finally given in.

"I'll be quick." Beca exited the car and pulled out her house key. She made her way to the front door and opened it. "I'm home!"

Piper ran from the kitchen and before Beca could say anything, she was being pulled into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Alex walked down the stairs from their bedroom and smiled at the scene before her. "Hey, you." She took a sip of her beer while she waited for Piper to be done squeezing the life out of their daughter and gave Beca a hug of her own. "I was starting to think I'd never see you again."

Beca smiled. "It's been two months. Don't be overdramatic. That's mom's job."

"Hey!" Piper protested. "I resent that. I'm not overdramatic anymore."

Alex mouthed "yes she is" and earned a slap on the arm from her wife.

Beca gestured to the beer Alex was holding. "Really, Mom? It's one in the afternoon."

Alex shrugged. "I'm thirsty. So, where's this girlfriend of yours?"

"Outside," Beca said. "I just wanted to talk to you two first."

"Don't embarrass you," Alex said. "We've got it. I can't promise anything, though. Especially when Nicky and Lorna get here."

Beca's eyes widened. "You invited them?"

Alex grinned. "They'll be over here tomorrow. They wanted to meet your girlfriend and invited themselves over."

"You can't keep Chloe outside, Beca," Piper said. "Go get her." Beca sighed and left the house to get her girlfriend. "We're not embarrassing are we?" She asked Alex.

"Definitely not. We're the best fucking parents ever," Alex said before sipping her beer again.

* * *

Beca went back to the car and opened the passenger side door for Chloe. "Okay, let's do this."

Chloe smiled and got out of the car. "Are you done freaking out?"

Beca shook her head. "Not at all. First impressions might not be so good so just give yourself time to warm up to them. I really want you to like them."

Chloe spotted two women exit the house. A blonde and a brunette. She had seen pictures of them before. Beca may be embarrassed by them but she loved them to death. Piper was in shorts, a bohemian styled shirt with a wide belt over the shirt and flip flops while Alex was wearing torn jeans, a tank top that showed off her tattoos and chucks.

"You're like a mini-clone of mom one." Chloe had dubbed Alex and Piper, mom one and mom two in order to tell them apart when Beca spoke about them.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I hear that a lot."

Piper approached the girls and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Beca talks about you non-stop when she calls. It's so cute. She was so nervous about her first time with you that she had to call and ask us questions."

Beca's eyes widened in mortification. "_One_ question. I asked one question." Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's to calm her girlfriend down and Beca sighed. "Can we go inside?"

"Yes, let's go inside!" Piper said, happily before heading towards the house. "We'll get your bags later. I have an amazing lunch ready for you guys."

Beca silently hoped that her mothers would behave and manage not to scare Chloe away from being in a relationship with her. She wouldn't put it past Alex if she ended up not liking Chloe.

"Hey, relax." Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Beca was sitting at the table with Chloe and her parents eating lunch and being thankful for the small talk that hadn't yet been offensive or embarrassing. She realized she had been thankful too soon when Alex decided to join the conversation Piper and Chloe were having.

"A cappella?" Alex laughed. "Seriously? Singing and synchronized dancing is a thing college students like to do?"

"It is," Chloe confirmed. "Beca's great at it. She helped us win last year."

Piper's face fell as Alex's smile widened at this news.

"How come you didn't tell us you were in a cappella?" Piper asked.

Alex grinned as she looked at her daughter. "The sex must be amazing for you to be in a group like that."

Beca's eyes widened. "Mom!" Beca immediately began to blush. "Do you have to say things like that?"

Piper nudged Alex with her shoulder. "You're embarrassing her. Stop. So why didn't you tell us? I would've wanted to see you in competitions."

"I just didn't think you would care," Beca answered.

Alex scoffed. "Of course we would care, Becs. We would've been to all your big competitions and your mother would be that obnoxious woman who filmed you as she stood in the isle."

Piper nodded in agreement. "I totally would've been."

"There's still a competition coming up," Chloe assured them. "I'll give you the details before we leave at the end of the week."

"Perfect," Piper smiled. She gestured to the plates in front of Chloe and Beca. "Are you enjoying lunch? It's organic."

"It's... different," Chloe smiled.

"It's shit," Alex jumped in. "You don't have to lie. I'll order pizza."

Piper pouted. "You're an asshole. This is good for you."

Alex leaned over and kissed Piper on the cheek. "It taste like something died in it. A for effort, though, Pipes. What kind of pizza do you want?"

Piper sighed. "Sausage and anchovies with green peppers. Oh, and see if they'll make it not so greasy."

"I'm ordering a fucking pizza, Piper. This isn't a five-star restaurant." Alex kissed Piper on the temple and left the table to go order the pizza.

Piper looked back at Chloe. "You're so sweet to eat that when you didn't like it."

"It's actually not that bad," Chloe assured her. "An acquired taste, I think."

Piper smiled. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. So Beca says you own your own business."

"I do!" Piper said, enthusiastically. "It's doing very well. I can show you some of our products and you can take what you like." Piper stood up from the table. "Come on."

Chloe got up as well. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to go see what mom one is doing," Beca replied as she got up.

"Why is Alex mom one?" Piper asked as they left the dining room. "Is it like mom one for your favorite and mom two for the one you're stuck with?"

"You're so dramatic," Beca groaned. "Chloe came up with it in order to know who I'm talking about when I talk about you two."

"You've always preferred her over me," Piper said, ignoring what Beca had just explained to her.

Alex approached them and put an arm over Piper's shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous. Beca spent a good few months crying whenever I went near her when we first adopted her."

"Because you didn't have a bond," Piper explained. "You hardly liked picking her up."

"I was afraid to break her," Alex explained. "And she crapped a lot. It was gross. I needed to get used to it is all."

"And she's your favorite?" Piper asked Beca, folding her arms over her chest.

Beca took a deep breath before speaking. "You're both my favorite. I don't like one of you more than the other."

"See, Pipes? She loves us both equally," Alex said.

"I'm going to show Chloe some of my products. We'll be back down in a few. Behave yourselves."

Chloe headed upstairs with Piper and Beca followed her other mother to the living room.

"So, a cappella?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"Yes, a cappella," Beca answered as she sat down next to her mom. "I know you think it's stupid but I like it."

"I don't think it's stupid," Alex assured her. "I just like teasing you. I've always known that you're a great singer. You used to insist on singing me to sleep instead of the other way around."

"That's because your singing hurt my ears," Beca joked.

Alex picked up a throw pillow to hit her daughter with and Beca laughed as she blocked the pillow from hitting her head. Alex tossed the pillow aside and looked at Beca. "I'm proud of you, you know that right? You're going to college, you never got mixed up in the wrong crowd like I did and you're making something of yourself."

Beca smiled at her mother's words. The woman didn't get sentimental often. "Well, you and mom raised me so you two did a good job." Beca's parents weren't conventional by any means but it worked for her and she had enjoyed every second of growing up in her household.

"Hell yeah we did." Alex ruffled Beca's hair. "I love you, kid."

Beca smiled. "I love you too."

"You better." Alex stood up and gestured towards the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

Beca made a face. "No, I hate beer."

Alex scoffed. "We adopted the wrong child. Is it too late to give you back?"

"Alex," Piper chided as she returned downstairs with Chloe.

"It was a joke!" Alex groaned, not wanting a lecture from her wife.

"You're going to give her a complex," Piper warned.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I am not." She gestured to Chloe. "Do you want a beer?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Well, come watch me get one." Alex wanted to talk to the redhead alone.

"Mom," Beca said in a warning tone.

"What?" Alex said, innocently. "I just want to talk to your girlfriend. Is that not allowed?"

"Not in a private setting," Beca quipped.

"Beca it's fine," Chloe assured her before following Alex into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and watched as the woman grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"So," Alex began as she moved to stand at the counter. "You're dating my daughter."

Chloe nodded. "For two years now."

Alex opened her beer and sipped it before speaking. "I'm not going to beat around the bush on this, alright? You break her heart and I'll destroy you."

Chloe smiled. "I got a similar warning from your wife." While upstairs with Piper, Chloe had been kindly asked not to hurt Beca because she was fragile even though she tried to hide it. "I love Beca. I'll do my best not to hurt her."

"Your best better be fucking amazing," Alex added.

"I think it is," Chloe replied in amusement.

Alex frowned. "Why are you smiling at me? This is an intense conversation right here."

"Beca loves you guys and she waited so long for me to meet you because she thought I wouldn't like you. Something about you two being unconventional parents, but I think you two are awesome. You raised an amazing daughter."

Alex smiled at this. "You're alright, Red. Don't get me wrong, though, I'll still destroy you if you break Beca's heart."

"I understand," Chloe replied. "You don't have anything to worry about, though."

Beca entered the kitchen and looked from Alex to Chloe. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, just threatening the life of your girlfriend if she hurts you," Alex explained, nonchalantly.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Mom," she whined.

"It's fine." Chloe held out her hand for Beca's. "It's nice to know all the ways I could die if I hurt you." Beca looked mortified and Chloe laughed. "I'm kidding. Relax. You can be so uptight sometimes."

"Right?" Alex agreed. "She gets that from Piper."

Chloe and Alex launched into a conversation about their significant others, leaving Beca to listen. Beca smiled and left the kitchen. She sat down on the couch next to her mom who put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"You have a very nice girlfriend," Piper said. "I'd say you did a great job picking her out."

Beca laughed. "It's more like she picked me out. I got lucky with her. Just like how I got lucky with having you and mom as my parents."

Piper placed a hand on her chest. "Honey that is so sweet." She pulled Beca into a hug and placed several kisses on the side of her face.

"Okay, okay," Beca laughed as she pulled away from the woman.

"Beca!" Chloe called from the kitchen. "You called your moms to ask them what a lady jam was?!"

Beca groaned and laid down sideways on the couch, covering her face with a pillow. This was going to be a long spring break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"It'll be fine," Chloe assured Beca. They were sitting in the brunette's room while they waited for Nicky and Lorna to arrive. "I think your parents like me so far so their friends might too."

"Nicky's a bit harder to please," Beca explained. "This whole meeting could go either way. Lorna's a romantic so maybe tell her stories of us together to get on her good side. Don't be intimidated by Nicky. If you are, she'll think you're a little bitch or something and you won't have her respect."

"Stop stressing." Chloe took Beca by the hand and tugged at it. "Come here."

Beca smiled as she moved on top of Chloe. She kissed her along her neck up to her lips as she pushed her hips down to meet Chloe's. She nipped at the woman's neck before pulling away to tug off her shirt. "We have to stay quiet."

Chloe pulled off Beca's shirt and immediately attached her lips to the brunette's nipple causing Beca to let out a moan. A knock at the door startled the two causing them to break apart.

"Becs, your aunts are here!" Piper called from behind the door.

Chloe quickly pulled on her shirt and Beca did the same before getting up to open the door for her mother. "Hey, Mom." She ran a hand through her hair. "We'll be right out."

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Piper asked as she tried to contain a smile.

Beca frowned. "What? No, of course not. We were just talking about what we'll be doing for our spring break."

Piper looked broken-hearted by this. "Oh, I thought we'd be spending a majority of your spring break together. It's not like we get to see you all the time, you know? I even made an itinerary."

Beca was almost afraid to respond because she knew her mother was quick to the dramatics. "Oh, well we wanted-,"

"To spend time with you guys anyway so that works out," Chloe cut Beca off.

Piper smiled, happily at this. "Great! Don't worry. We're going to have so much fun! Alright, you two come down when you're ready." Piper turned to head downstairs. "And Beca, your shirt is inside out!"

Beca groaned as she closed the door. "I'm so going to get teased about this all day now." She fixed her shirt and looked at Chloe. "I thought you had a bunch of stuff you wanted to do this week."

"Yeah, but you rarely get to see your parents with being in college and all so why not appease them by hanging out with them?" Chloe asked.

Beca moved over to Chloe to give her a kiss. "You'll regret that decision soon enough."

"I guess we'll see." Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and walked with her downstairs to the living room where they heard everyone talking.

"Hey," Alex greeted them. "Sorry to interrupt your sexcapades. Lorna and Nicky are here." She gestured to her friends who were sitting on the couch opposite Piper and Alex.

"Alex," Piper whispered. "I told you not to say anything."

Alex looked at her wife in disbelief. "If you didn't want me to say anything, then you shouldn't have fucking told me."

Chloe rubbed Beca on the back to calm her embarrassed girlfriend. She smiled at Nicky and Lorna and waved. "Hi, I'm Chloe."

"Well aren't you pretty," Lorna greeted her.

"This is the girlfriend?" Nicky asked, looking Chloe up and down. "Not bad at all, Kid," she said to Beca. "Don't think just because we're both redheads that we have some sort of instant bond."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think that."

"Good, because if you hurt her, I'll make you pay for it and you don't want that."

"I really don't," Chloe agreed.

"Nicky don't be so mean," Lorna replied before giving her attention to Chloe. "So how'd you and Beca meet?"

"An activities fair," Chloe replied.

"And then she walked in on Beca's shower because she heard her singing," Piper added. "They did a duet together in there."

Alex laughed. "What? You walked into her shower? How come I didn't know that juicy bit?"

"Because it wasn't as juicy as you're thinking it was," Beca replied, regretting telling Piper the shower story. "It's just how Chloe is. Touchy-feely and spontaneous."

Nicky quirked a brow. "That's just how she is? So she walks into other people's showers too?"

Beca groaned. "That's not what I meant."

Nicky looked at Chloe. "I don't have to go back to my earlier threat do I? Hurt her, deal with me."

Chloe tapped her temple. "Nope, still have that locked inside here."

"I think that's sweet," Lorna smiled. "You liked her voice so much that you were drawn into her shower."

"That's some Hitchcockian shit," Nicky replied. "I'm gonna keep my eye on you. Got that?"

Chloe nodded, feeling like she was striking out with the woman. "Got it."

"Leave her alone, Nicky," Lorna said. "You don't do romantic stuff like that for me," she pouted.

Nicky laughed. "When I walk into your shower, it's to hear you sing in a totally different way. Besides, I took you on a picnic the other day."

"You didn't bring a picnic basket," Lorna pointed out.

"But I brought a blanket and took you to a secluded part of the park where we-,"

Beca made a face. "No images, please. Thanks."

Chloe gestured behind her. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Beca kissed Chloe on the temple and the redhead left the kitchen. Beca turned her attention to Nicky. "Really, Aunt Nicky?" Beca asked in exasperation. "Why'd you have to be so mean to her?"

"She didn't really have to go to the bathroom," Nicky stated. "Why is she being a pussy?"

"Mom," Beca whined as she looked to Piper.

"She's right, Nicky," Piper stepped in. "You're being harsh. Chloe's a really nice girl."

"I'm just fucking with her," Nicky informed them. "If she can't handle it, then imagine dinners with your grandmother. She'll definitely hightail it then."

Beca looked worried as her gaze went from Alex to Piper. "Grandma's not coming here is she?"

"Fuck no," Alex replied. "That woman's a pain in the ass."

Lorna looked sympathetically at Beca. "Ignore Nicky, sweetie. I think you and Chloe make a cute couple. You should get married soon." Lorna gasped in excitement. "Ohmygod, I could plan everything!"

Beca's eyes widened slightly. "Um, we're not getting married any time soon."

"But you should!"

"No, she should definitely wait," Alex replied.

Piper looked over at her wife with an accusatory stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's twenty fucking years old and should wait," Alex replied. "Don't get like that, Piper."

Piper linked her fingers and placed them down in her lap. "I'm not getting like anything."

Before anyone could respond, Chloe returned to the living room. "The bride to be!" Lorna exclaimed.

Chloe looked at Beca in surprise. "The what to be? Are… are you planning-,"

"No, Lorna's just kidding," Beca said. "I'm definitely not planning anything."

Chloe frowned. "Well, you don't have to say it like that."

"I didn't say it like anything," Beca replied, confused, looking to Alex for help.

"Don't look at me." Alex gestured at Piper. "I can only handle one dramatic woman at a time."

Beca sighed and linked her fingers with Chloe's. "I'd love to marry you one day. I just meant that we're young. That's it." Beca heard whipping noises and looked at Nicky who was also making the "whipped" hand motion. "I'm not whipped."

Nicky laughed. "You're totally fucking whipped."

"Oh, before I forget," Chloe cut in. "In the bathroom, there's um, a bag on the tank of the toilet."

Piper frowned. "A bag? What kind of bag?"

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed in realization. "That's where I left that. I've been looking for that since yesterday."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Your weed? You left your weed in the bathroom with our daughter's girlfriend coming over?"

"If I had known where I left it, I would've put it away," Alex explained.

Nicky looked at Alex. "I want in on that."

Piper sighed and looked to Chloe. "I'm sorry. She just smokes when she's feeling… what's the word you used, honey?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Trapped was a word you used."

"You didn't disagree," Piper pointed out.

"Missing your drug cartel life there, Alex?" Nicky asked.

Piper and Beca froze with horrified looks on their faces.

Chloe looked at Beca. "Drug cartel?"

Alex adjusted her glasses and smiled proudly. "I smuggled heroine for an international drug cartel. I was pretty damn good at it."

"Oh," Chloe said, surprised. "That's, um… wow. A drug cartel?"

"She gave it up for me," Piper added. "That's not her life anymore."

Chloe looked at Piper still in shock over what she had just learned. "And you weren't a part of this drug cartel?"

"I helped smuggle something once," Piper admitted. "But that's it."

Beca was sure Chloe was done with her. She was going to say that her family was too much and that she couldn't be a part of it, but the next words out of Chloe's mouth surprised her.

"That must've been an adrenaline rush. Did you go to prison for that?" She moved further into the living room and sat down in between Piper and Alex. Deciding, she wouldn't be able to escape this disaster, Beca went to sit with Nicky and Lorna.

"Not yet," Alex answered with a laugh.

Nicky shook her head. "I still don't know how you two got away with adopting a baby." She looked at Beca. "I'm honestly surprised you made it through infancy with these two dumb asses for parents."

Piper's jaw dropped at the insult. "We're great parents."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, we never dropped her. I think that makes us damn good parents." Piper made a face and Alex's eyes widened. "You dropped our fucking child?!"

"She rolled off the couch," Piper confessed. "I had put her down for like thirty seconds to clean up a mess you made and she kind of…" Piper made a hand motion, "flipped off."

"No wonder she's so fucking short, Piper. You stunted her growth," Alex joked.

"Or you know, her biological parents were vertically challenged," Piper threw back.

"Hey, speaking of biological parents," Lorna began. "Have you evah wanted to meet them?" She asked Beca.

Piper scoffed. "Of course she hasn't. They're probably losers."

"Boring losers," Nicky added. "Boring losers who have boring missionary sex."

"Yes!" Alex agreed leaning over to high-five Nicky.

"You guys are ridiculous," Beca said, amused.

"That's why you love us," Alex said as she stood up. "I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom."

Nicky grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You two can't get high in the bathroom right now."

"We'll take it to the basement then." Alex leaned down and kissed Piper on the top of the head.

Piper sighed and looked total unamused. "That's not what I meant."

"Chloe," Alex said. "Care to join us?"

Chloe was caught off guard by the invitation. "Um, I'm good but thanks."

Beca stood up once Alex and Nicky were gone and gestured towards the stairs. "Can we go back upstairs?"

"Yeah, go ahead but don't hole yourself up in your room," Piper said. "I want to see your face as much as possible. You're all grown-up and you're going to leave one day and never think about us."

Beca sighed and shook her head. "Mom, that's not true."

"I mean, I did it," Piper stated. "I traveled the world and rarely ever checked in with my parents."

"Well I won't do that," Beca promised. "Stop being weird."

"I'm not being weird," Piper said. "I don't want my daughter to forget about me."

"Mom, I love you," Beca said. "I'm not going to forget about you."

"It's true," Chloe confirmed. "She goes on about you and Alex all the time. You don't have anything to worry about."

Piper smiled at hearing this. "Okay, sorry." She took a deep breath. "I'm calm."

Chloe got up from the couch and headed upstairs with Beca, leaving Piper and Lorna in the living room.

"They are adorable togetha," Lorna said after the two young women left.

"They really are," Piper agreed. "You know they're in this a cappella group called the Bellas. We're going to go seem them perform at Nationals. It'll be so nice to meet Beca's friends."

"Does Beca know you're goin'?"Lorna asked.

Piper grinned. "We're going to tell her we can't make it and then just show up. It's going to be great."

Lorna had a feeling that Beca wouldn't like that surprise but Piper looked so excited that she didn't want to ruin things for her. She would definitely enjoy the stories, though, once Alex and Piper took that trip. "Want to go to the basement?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, let's go." Piper got up and headed to the basement with Lorna.


End file.
